Hora de soltarlo
by Petit Nash
Summary: "Cuando te encuentras con algo bueno debes retenerlo hasta que sea hora de soltarlo" Cuando una nueva mujer aparece en la vida de Hotch, Emily se plantea si es tiempo de olvidar


**N.A **Esta historia esta ubicada en 7x10, es mi respuesta imaginaria a la llegada de Beth a la serie, definitivamente no soy partidaría de que la quieran meter en al vida de Hotch, pero, como yo no soy dueña de la serie, esto es lo único que puedo hacer... Espero que les guste! Sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás como siempre son bienvenidos. :D

**Hora de soltarlo**

Le costaba creerlo, la tenía sorprendida, anonadada, algo asustada incluso, pero en el fondo sabía que eso podía llegar a pasar tarde o temprano, aun así estaba muy inquieta... Hotch había conocido a alguien, a otra mujer. La idea la estaba volviendo loca.

La noticia se fue filtrando hasta que García hizo la pregunta oficial y ella sintió una inquietud tremenda, que no la dejo en paz el resto del día, la única manera de clamarse, de dejar de especular alrededor de eso, era entender todo eso, saber que estaba pasando en realidad. Se presentó esa noche en la habitación de Rossi, aunque estuvieran en un caso en cuanto supiera mejor, podría concentrarse en el trabajo y todo estaría bien.

-Hola, Dave- dijo con una sonrisa amable

-Hola, Emily... es medianoche, ¿qué necesitas?-

-¿Podemos charlar un momento?-

-Sí, pasa... me encantaría saber que te trae por aquí tan noche, debe ser interesante- dijo él sospechando

-Voy ir al punto- contestó ella- ¿esta saliendo con alguien?-

-Como ya dije antes, no lo sé- se sentó en la cama y observó a Emily- sí conoció a alguien, ¿de verdad quieres saber?- ella asintió- la conoció en el parque, mientras entrenaba, conversaron un poco, creo que fue ella la que se acercó, ella se ofreció a entrenar con él, en las bicicletas, es lo que sé, lo que puedo decirte-

-¿Y ella de donde salió?, ¿quién es o qué?- preguntó Emily turbada

-No necesitas saber nada de eso, Emily... es mejor, nada de conocer a la competencia-

-No hay competencia alguna- contestó ella bajando la mirada con un aire tristón- muchas gracias Dave, buenas noches-

Suspiró cansadamente, abrió la puerta para marcharse, aun algo preocupada, recordando como las cosas con Hotch habían terminado, eso la deprimía, no habían salido tan bien las cosas... Dave le tocó el hombro para darle un minuto de apoyo

-Se llama Beth, Emily-

Y eso se fue todo

Así que había conocido a Beth y ella quería volver a verlo, no había modo de que eso sonara bien, y menos si eso le recordaba que esa nueva mujer reducía toda posibilidad de volver a estar juntos... Porque habían tenido su historia, una buena historia que por Foyet se había terminado abruptamente dos años atrás, luego Haley, luego, cuando casi podían volver a la normalidad, Doyle... y de pronto no había nada en esa historia que hubiera salido bien... Dos años separados, tras unos catorce meses juntos, eso no le gustaba y aun no había podido repararlo.

Dejo el caso seguir, aunque todo eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca permanente... Tenía que hacer algo, al menos, al menos tenía que... Suspiró hondo... Si las circunstancias no los habían dejado seguir tal vez era por algo, tal vez era mejor y en dado caso, pese a lo mucho que le molestara o doliera eso, Hotch tenía que saber que ella aceptaba eso, que lo amaba muchísimo pero que aceptaba la situación, en cuanto volvieran del caso tenía que hacerle saber que estaba bien lo de Beth, si con eso él era feliz.

Terminó el caso. Volvieron a la UAC. Era muy noche. Emily vio a Dave salir de la oficina de Hotch, cruzaron una mirada con la que se entendieron. Era hora. Seguro Hotch iba a salir con Beth, subió a verlo. Él no parecía sorprendido de verla, desde que ella había vuelto de París su relación era de amigos, no era tan extraño que se acercara. Le entregó un archivo pendiente para justificar su aparición.

-Buenas noches, y buena suerte Hotch-

-¿Suerte?- se extrañó él

-Con... Beth-

-¿Cómo es que...? ¿Dave?-

-Si querías guardarlo como secreto Dave era la peor persona para eso- dijo ella en un buen intento de sonrisa- te ira bien, estoy segura-

-Gracias, yo...- se sentía nervioso- esperaba poder decírtelo personalmente, Emily... es una salida casual, rara, no es nada de verdad pero, yo quería que tú...-

-Esta bien, Aarón- dijo ella y se sorprendió pues hacía mucho que no lo llamaba por su nombre- lo importante es que lo hagas, pruebes, que seas feliz-

-Sí, lo sé... éramos felices ¿no?- soltó él sintiéndose altamente culpable por lo que había pasado- no estoy seguro de si lo hicimos bien al final... con... como terminamos-

No lo habían hablado, en tanto tiempo no habían dicho una palabra, él se sentía culpable, recordaba perfectamente como le había pedido a Emily que terminaran tras el ataque de Foyet, porque creyó que era la mejor manera de protegerla, aunque no quisiera realmente terminar, y luego como ese periodo de separación se había alargado tras la muerte de Haley, pues él estaba devastado y quería mantener a Emily fuera... y cuando, después de pasado mucho, había posibilidad de acercarse, de retomar las cosas, cuando volvieron a plantearse sus sentimientos, Doyle apareció y fue ella la que mantuvo la distancia para protegerlos a todos, para luego irse por siete meses... Y ahí estaban, algo más de dos años separados, sintiéndose culpables por primera vez.

-Esta bien- dijo ella como una vil mentira pues evidentemente no podía estar bien eso

-¿Bien? ¿cómo es que estas bien?-

-Cuando encuentras algo bueno debes retenerlo hasta que sea hora de soltarlo- ella sonrió al decirlo- Buenas noches-

Y dejo la oficina con la misma sutileza con la que había llegado, mientras él intentaba interpretar lo que había querido decir, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, le costaba creer que ella lo aceptaba, estaba tenso... aun así se presentó con Beth a la mañana siguiente, ese era el plan y Emily le había deseado suerte para hacerlo, bien podía intentarlo.

Emily estaba en su casa, café en mano y mirada en ningún sitio en especifico, tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ir al trabajo, aunque en realidad no tenía muchas ganas, de pronto García parecía muy interesada en hablar sobre si Hotch estaba saliendo con alguien, vaya fastidio, estaba feliz por él, de verdad, merecía ser feliz, pero... hubiera deseado que todo eso fuera diferente. Fue cuando tocaron a la puerta, fue cuando Hotch apareció.

-Hey. Saludó con una media sonrisa

-Hola... ¿todo bien? Pasa, pasa... ya iba a salir, pero pasa unos minutos- ella se veía muy confundida, tal vez él tenía que contarle su cita a alguien y ella fuera de fiar como siempre.

-Pensé que podíamos ir al trabajo juntos- dijo él- estaba cerca de aquí y me pareció buena idea-

-¿Cerca de aquí?- no parecía convencida- bueno, dame unos minutos, pasa, toma algon mientras-

Ambos entraron en silencio, tomó unos minutos que ambos salieran, no decían gran cosa, algo estaba sucediendo y ella estaba tensa, cuando salieron él le abrió la puerta y fue amable, sonreía, todo estaba bien, de pronto en un acto de valentía, él le tomó la mano... ella se sorprendió.

-Hotch ¿qué sucede?, ¿sucedió algo con tu cita?-

-Hablemos un segundo, Emily, prometo que te explicare todo-

Avanzaron unos pasos, él sin soltar su mano y ella sin hacer algo por soltarse, como ese tiempo tan atrás en que habían estado juntos, en que estaban increíblemente bien y nadie amenazaba eso, un par de pasos y se detuvieron en plena calle para hablar

-Entonces...- Emily lo miró intrigada- ¿paso algo con Beth? ¿o qué sucede?-

-Es que aun no es tiempo de soltarlo, Em- dijo él y ella lo miró muy confundida, aun sin soltarle la mano- anoche cuando hablamos dijiste que cuando encuentras algo bueno debes retenerlo hasta que sea hora de soltarlo-

-Así es, eso dije...-

-Tú eres algo bueno, Em y teníamos algo bueno- se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos- y no es hora de soltarlo, nunca fue tiempo-

-¿Y qué pasa con Beth?-

-Eso no fue nada, un rato de entrenar con alguien, algo que no volverá a repetirse, algo que no funcionaba porque... porque no deje de pensar en ti-

-Oh, Aarón-

Ella sonrió con una de las mejores sonrisas en el último par de años, mientras sentía como se entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos y con ese mínimo gesto recuperaban lo que tenían... Ese romance, porque aun no era tiempo de dejarlo ir.

**FIN**


End file.
